tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Proteus
|last_appearance = Mountain Marvel |creator(s) = Sharon Miller |name = Proteus |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = *Skarloey Railway ** Peter Sam |basis = [[Sir Haydn|Talyllyn Railway No.3 Sir Haydn]] |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2ST |wheels = 6 |designer(s) = Henry Hughes |builder(s) = Hughes's Locomotive & Tramway Engine Works |year_built = circa 1878 |number = SR 3 |railway = Skarloey Railway }} Proteus is a legendary narrow-gauge tank engine with a magic lamp hung upon his funnel. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Proteus was a very old engine from the hills of Sodor with a magical lamp, and the legend goes that if any engine ever found it, their wishes would come true. The clues to finding the magic lamp are feeling a rush of wind when the lamp is near, hearing a strange creaking sound, and see a flickering light that shines on and off. In the ninth series, Skarloey told Proteus' story to the other narrow gauge engines and Thomas. At first Peter Sam scoffed at the tale, but almost thought he discovered the lamp himself. But he later realised that maybe just believing in the lamp will grant your wishes. In the twelfth series, Miss Mary Marvel, a famous storyteller, read stories about the legend at a special show. Later, Peter Sam found a neglected statue of Proteus that was lost for many years. The statue was then restored and is now preserved in a park near the Skarloey Railway. Technical Details Basis Proteus is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn, a Hughes Falcon 0-4-2ST. Sir Handel and Albert share the same basis. File:SirHaydn.jpg|Proteus' basis Livery Proteus is painted bright yellow with red lining. All of Proteus' merchandise shows him with nameplates, even though he never had any in the television series. Proteus' TrackMaster model depicts him with gold side rods instead of his original, silver ones. Appearances |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 9' - The Magic Lamp * 'Series 12' - Mountain Marvel Learning Segments * 'Series 10' - Sodor's Special Places |-|Other Media= Books * '''2008' - Steam Engine Stories * 2010 - Thomas the Tank Engine Encyclopedia (Japanese) * 2011 - My Thomas Party Book Magazine Stories * 2009 - Mountain Marvel! Trivia * Proteus is likely named after Proteus, a legendary sea-god from Greek Mythology, or Proteus II, the soundfont used for the music of Series 4 and Series 5. * Proteus uses the same model as Sir Handel; however he has larger cylinders. This is because his model appears to use Peter Sam's chassis, as green edges can be seen underneath Proteus' bufferbeam and cylinder in his promo. Wires powering his lamp can also be seen on his left (viewer's right) side. * The statue of Proteus is missing his signature lamp. * Some TrackMaster releases of Proteus shows him carrying the number 3, like Sir Handel. This may have been a factory error of using Sir Handel's TrackMaster model with a different face and added headlamp or same tooling. * His Wooden Railway and TrackMaster toys depict him with name plates despite not having any. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TheMagicLamp76.png|Proteus in the ninth series File:TheMagicLamp13.png File:MountainMarvel24.png|Proteus' statue in the twelfth series File:MountainMarvel28.png File:MountainMarvel29.png File:MountainMarvel72.png File:MountainMarvel74.png Promotional Material File:TheMagicLamp23.jpg|A promotional image of Proteus File:MountainMarvel43.png|The statue of Proteus at the Showgrounds File:Proteus2.png|Promo art File:ProtuesPromoArtSideview.png|Promo art Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayProteus.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackmasterProteus.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterProteusWithPlantWagonAndBlueTruck.jpg|TrackMaster original File:TrackmasterProteusPrototype.jpg|TrackMaster promo that depicts Proteus with the No. 3 References es:Proteus pl:Protek he:פרוטאוס ja:プロテウス ru:Протеус Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge